


Их новый бог

by silber_mond



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silber_mond/pseuds/silber_mond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>перед тем, как сделать марионетками других, уточни, нет ли ниточек на твоих собственных руках</p>
            </blockquote>





	Их новый бог

Они такие глупые и беспомощные, что не подходят даже на роль слуг. Они, суетливо копошащиеся в пыли и развалинах города, более им не принадлежащего. Они, бестолково кричащие и наивно надеющиеся убежать от возмездия своего бога. Они — люди, и этим все сказано.

Эта жалкая кучка, поднятая читаури с земли и принесенная сюда, наверх, к его ногам. Выпотрошенные тряпичные куклы и то смотрелись бы краше. А что, если попробовать?

Сила скипетра благодаря поступку глупой девчонки простирается надо всеми, отныне и впредь. Огнем идет она по небесам этого мира, выжигая то, что считается здесь разумом, заменяя на то, имя чему — поклонение. Не скотом станут они, но еще и не армией. Мир жрецов бога Локи простирается у него под ногами. Стелется у его ног. И готов их целовать.

Они подползают вместе, бок о бок. В них еще теплится искра сознания, и они тратят ее на то, чтобы не расставаться до последнего. Они касаются губами его сапог, стирая насевшие пылинки. Они — первые. 

Всего одно слово — и волна силы замирает на секунду, покорная его воле, и голубой свет уходит из их глаз. Они полностью осознают, что делают, когда поднимаются с колен и тянут друг к другу руки: кинжал в одной против стрелы в другой. 

Стрела оказывается быстрее, но изящнее. Кровь из пробитого насквозь сердца течет тонкой, словно нарисованной кистью полосой и падает на пол так, что можно разглядеть каждую каплю. 

Кинжал не так аккуратен, но в его кресте, ровными линиями разрезавшем все от глазных яблок до сонной артерии и мышц шеи, есть что-то поэтическое.

Читаури уносят их тела к краю, и на поклон идет следующий. 

Перемешавшаяся с грязью кровь прекрасно подходит по цветовой гамме к сине-красно-белому костюму. Не смея поднять взгляд, он протягивает своему богу самое дорогое, что у него есть. Брезгливый жест — и щит уже катится к столпившимся в ожидании читаури.

Давняя гордость этого мира все же заслужила небольшое вознаграждение и потому принимает смерть от руки того, кто теперь — и навсегда — у власти. 

Читаури держат его, когда закованная в легкий доспех рука опускает на его шею острую часть скипетра. Светловолосая голова откатывается вбок, собирая на себя чужую кровь.

Божество должно быть щедрым и справедливым, и потому он секунду колеблется, выбирая, кто удостоится чести следующим.

Мощное зеленое тело возвращается к своему ничтожному человеческому облику. Богам свойственна жалость и знакома традиция последней милости. А он — истинный бог.

То, что должно было совершиться годы назад, наконец, происходит за секунды. Кожа сползает лохмотьями, когда голое тело тянется с поцелуем к его сапогу. Плоть разлагается, иссушается и летит следом, внезапный порыв ветра вовлекает ее куски в причудливые хороводы.

Послушные читаури оттаскивают прочь почерневший скелет и собираются в свою кучу.

Бог отдает дань не только силе, но и интеллекту, пусть тот и не сравним с его божественным разумом.

Голубые нити обматывают детали искусно выполненной брони, чтобы расплавить ее прямо на теле. Не трогают они лишь голову, которую поднимает из раскаленного еще металла изящная рука. Он позволяет себе любоваться работой человеческого разума до тех пор, пока не вытечет сквозь пальцы последняя струйка крови.

Головы сталкиваются друг с другом на полу, и читаури позади глумливо перешептываются.

Остался последний. Тот, кто был дольше всех. 

Сила смогла сковать его тело, но не его разум. Сила — не бог, в отличие от него.

Он обтирает кровь с рук светлыми волосами, позволив им задержаться в пальцах чуть дольше, чем следует. 

Бог своего мира против полубога из другого. Сила его и армия его — при нем. Победа его — при нем. Награда его — при нем.

Полубог поднимается с земли только для того, чтобы вновь опуститься — на одно колено, перед своим названным братом и хозяином; затем — на оба, перед своим богом. Он запечатлевает поцелуй на все еще окровавленной руке, и в глазах его то, что там и должно быть. Поклонение.

Он прошел сквозь то, что зовется адом в каждом из миров, и выстоял. Он был, есть и останется тем, кто смеется последним. В руках его сила, и она течет сквозь ткань этого мира и вновь возвращается, послушная только ему. И устремится вода по горам вверх, и обернется она пламенем, и будут люди пить ее. И станут они стаей его, первой из неисчислимых, что станет сопровождать его в битвах. Армией жрецов, несущих имя его. 

Локи. 

Бог Локи.

Темно-фиолетовое лицо выглядит необычно вовсе не из-за своего цвета. Пока невидимый никому обладатель его стоит за спиной нового бога и улыбается. Маленький принц сыграл свою партию и вышел на поклон в конце представления. Пускай. Марионетка может иметь своих кукол до тех пор, пока слушается мастера.


End file.
